Todos los Recursos
by StrangerWithCandys
Summary: Vincent tiene una obsesión anormal por su hermano Gilbert... hay que decirlo. Y no es un hombre que se dé por vencido fácilmente ni mucho menos alguien que juegue limpio. Hace una visita "inocente" a su cuarto, pero lleva consigo un calculado plan. /BL/
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente esto iba a ser un One Shot~ pero las ansias me ganaron xd Así que tendrá más de un capítulo y todo eso (NO TERMINA AQUÍ! kukuku~).

Me vi en la urgencia de subirlo porque no encontré historias de los hermanos Vincent y Gilbert! ;o; ...qué vergüenza(?)

Los (sexy) personajes son de Jun Mochizuki~ (GRACIAS! gracias maravilloso autor!(?) ) Y mi historia esta en el ambiente original de Pandora Hearts, en el tiempo en que Oz aún no regresaba del Abismo.

ADVIERTO! (o recomiendo xd) Tiene yaoi, Boys love, shonen ai o como le quieran llamar... :3

Disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

.

.

Gilbert Nightray, ex sirviente de la familia Bezarius, miembro de Pandora y contratista de Raven, una de las cadenas más poderosas del Abismo… esa dimensión inmunda que se había llevado a su joven amo, a su amigo, prácticamente su hermano… ¡Hermano! Había sido precisamente aquel niño que le producía un extraño rechazo (miedo, para ser más sincero) y obligado llamaba "hermano" que le había llevado hasta las puertas del Abismo, había sido gracias a Vincent Nightray que había logrado ponerse en contacto con Raven.

Todo eso y más pasaba por la mente de Gil mientras permanecía con los ojos fijos frente a la chimenea de su cuarto, que iluminaba con una luz anaranjada las penumbras de esa noche, y descansaba sentado en el sillón tras un arduo día en Pandora.

Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar con imágenes de recuerdos vagos de su pasado… Oz… el Abismo… Xerxes… Vincent…

Repentinamente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y le hizo dar un salto, despertándole en seguida. Vio entrar por la puerta la figura de un hombre de cabello largo y dorado, que interrumpió su descanso y tranquilidad como si fuera su exclusivo privilegio.

- **Genial… Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento –**se dijo a sí mismo, en un susurro molesto.

**- ¡Gil! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? –**dijo Vincent tras cerrar la puerta después de entrar, con sus clásicos movimientos en que le siguen los vuelos de su vestimenta y cabello.

Gilbert no contestó, y tampoco quiso mirarle mucho, pues mantenía la esperanza de que fuera un engaño de sus sentidos por el cansancio que pesaba en él.

Vincent se quitó el pesado abrigo que siempre llevaba y, luego de dejarlo sobre una silla, caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, con esa permanente sonrisa perturbadora que hacía tambalear la tranquilidad de cualquiera.

**- Adivina lo que encontré~ -**dijo el rubio como si fuera de gran interés para su hermano y, sin siquiera darle tiempo para que preguntara por cortesía, Vincent alzó un muñeco de felpa frente a sus ojos. Era un gato que parecía haber perdido el color por el paso de los años y la inocencia por innumerables remedos, cicatrices que delataban el cruel y enfermizo pasatiempo del niño Nightray.

Gil se enderezó en su lugar del sillón, inquietado no sólo porque era un "gato", sino por el tenebroso aspecto del muñeco. En sus pensamientos, antes de que llegara su hermano a su cuarto, había pasado por alto ese "pequeño detalle" en su personalidad.

Su hermano menor rió un poco al notar la reacción de Gil, y es que adoraba cada gesto del pelinegro.

**- ¿Aún te asusta, Gil? ¡Después de tantos años! –**recogió sus piernas para sentarse a lo indio en el sillón, en dirección de su hermano, y con el muñeco en ambas manos lo hacía simular vida moviendo las piernas y brazos de felpa**- "Gilbert Nightray, ¡más te valía que te acordaras de mí! Porque tu hermano que te quiere tanto lo trajo especialmente para ti." –**Vincent con su voz hacía hablar al muñeco, con un brillo de recuerdos infantiles en sus ojos bicolor.

Claro que Gil se acordaba, todos esos recuerdos volvieron a surgir a la superficie de su mente inmeditamente. Recordó todas esas horas de tortura en que su hermano menor le obligaba a jugar con esos muñecos bañados de muerte antes de irse a dormir; recordó esa sonrisa de inocencia macabra cuando cargaba los muñecos hasta la cama para compartir con Gil; y el final de las historias que creaba con la infinita imaginación de los niños y que siempre acababan en masacres de felpa y pesadillas horribles para Gil al dormir.

Era un niño llorón y asustadizo, y el tener un hermano como Vincent era la peor fortuna que le pudieron traer sus decisiones… pero todo sea por rescatar a su joven amo Oz.

**- ¡Dame un abrazooo! –**de sus pensamientos lo sacó la voz efusiva del pelidorado sosteniendo el muñeco con los brazos abiertos frente a Gil.

**- Tsk…**

"_Va a ser una larga noche…"_ pensó con fastidio.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>LISTO! Ahora a seguir con la siguiente parte o w ó<p>

Por favor! Dejen Reviews~ para hacerme un poco más feliz ;u; (Acepto comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, dudas, críticas, cartas de fans(?), caritas o lo que quieran... Responderé según sea el caso o_ó)

Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Taraaán~ bueno no sé que decir xd ...así que lean no más :3

Ah! Lo de siempre: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Jun Mochizuki~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo II<span>**

.

.

Vincent últimamente se había tomado el derecho de irrumpir en el dormitorio de su hermano mayor a la hora que le placiera, le importaba poco si lo despertaba en la mañana, si se estaba cambiando de ropa e incluso si estaba o no en la habitación.

Esta vez era tarde en la noche y Gilbert lo único que deseaba era olvidarse de su agotador día… pero ahí estaba Nightray, abusando concientemente de la paciencia que le tenía.

Vincent, junto con el tenebroso gato de felpa que sostenía en sus manos, se impulsó hasta la esquina del sillón en que "descansaba" Gil para abrazarlo por el torso con su tranquila sonrisa.

**- Vincent… -**dijo como quien da una advertencia antes de reaccionar.

**- ¿Hum? –**el pelidorado apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, realmente reía en su interior al saber que su hermano luchaba por contener una reacción explosiva.

**- ¡Déjame! ¡Y llévate… e-eso –**señala al muñeco con recelo**- de mi vista! Tuve un día duro y tú… -**había comenzado a dejar correr su molestia cuando se interrumpió al sentir la tranquila respiración del otro**- ¿Vincent? …Tsk! -**mientras hablaba su hermano había caído en un repentino sueño profundo (maravillosamente inevitable para Vince, pero tremendamente grosero para Gil), cómodamente apoyado sobre él y dejándole atrapado en el sillón… no había otra cosa que le disgustara más que ser ignorado mientras expresaba su irritación, y menos ahora que no tenía nada de paciencia por el cansancio.

Intentó, con la máxima cautela posible, zafarse del abrazo que ni dormido Vincent había aflojado. Finalmente, tras segundos de tensión para el pelinegro, temiendo que despertara al moverle para pararse del sillón, logró quedar libre de su abrazo y dejarle durmiendo… era una peripecia de la que en fondo se sintió orgulloso.

"_Años de experiencia"_… pensó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Se alejó del sillón y buscó algo en los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta que colgaba del perchero, sus infaltables y siempre leales cigarrillos. Un placer culpable, pero necesario. Tomó uno y, apoyando uno de sus hombros en la pared, abrió un poco la ventana. Prendió el cigarrillo y sintiendo la brisa fría que se deslizaba al interior de la habitación permaneció escudriñando la oscuridad del jardín Nightray. Sólo quería disfrutar de un de un segundo en paz…

**- ¡Qué asqueroso hábito, Gil! –**nuevamente su hermano menor le dio un sobresalto, no había esperado que despertara tan pronto y menos que Vincent se le acercara tan silenciosamente por la espalda**- No sé quién te lo pegó…**

El pelinegro simplemente guardó silencio, optó por ignorarlo para no calentarse más la cabeza. Llevó su cigarrillo nuevamente a la boca y… "ZAC!", de no ser porque lo dejó descansando en sus labios, un par de filosas hojas hubieran cercenado sus dedos. Vincent había alzado sus pesadas tijeras de plata justo en frente del rostro de su hermano, cortando con un imprevisto movimiento en dos el cigarrillo de su boca.

Gilbert retrocedió hasta donde la pared se lo permitió, reaccionando por el susto que le dio ese desquiciado método de poner alto a su vicio.

**- ¡¿Estás loco? –**exclamó aún con el corazón en la mano.

**- Quién sabe~… -**sonrió Vincent mirando el filo plateado de sus tijeras.

Ese hombre, de sólo un ojo color vino, era el único capaz de perturbar seriamente a Gilbert. Era como una condición natural en él… desde el primer encuentro en la casa Nightray se había producido esa relación.

Gil cubrió la mitad de su rostro con la palma de su mano, en el fondo había aprendido a querer a su hermano… pero su personalidad lo sacaba de quicio.

**- Quiero dormir, Vince… déjame descansar –**dijo respirando profundamente, como una forma educada de despacharlo de su dormitorio.

**- ¿Dormir? Pero si la noche está tan maravillosa… -**replicó el pelidorado volviendo a cerrar la ventana que su hermano había abierto, luego de escudriñar por ella. Dejó las tijeras junto al muñeco y se acercó a Gil con esa sonrisa peligrosa, aquella que siempre escondía sus calculados planes y las manipulaciones emocionales que tenían detrás.

**- ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco antes de ir a la cama? –**era una frase habitual en Vincent cuando era niño y le rogaba compañía a su hermano en las últimas horas del día, pero claramente ahora tenía una connotación diferente que Gil no logró captar.

El pelinegro esquivó la cercanía de su hermano y volvió a la ventana para abrirla nuevamente. Vincent le siguió e iba a deslizar lentamente su mano a la ventana, pero la mirada dorada del otro le detuvo en un implícito reproche. El rubio, al ser sorprendido, le devolvió la mirada y retiró su mano con una sonrisa sutil.

**- Te dije que… -**no alcanzó ni a terminar la frase de respuesta a su pregunta cuando su hermano ya le había agarrado por la muñeca y prácticamente le arrastraba hasta una silla. Frente a él, sobre una mesa, había un fino tablero de ajedrez, juego que para tranquilidad de Gil había reemplazado la práctica lúgubre de su hermano por destripar muñecos**- …de acuerdo –**dijo sin más remedio.

El pelidorado, antes de sentarse, fue por un par de vasos cortos y, haciendo saltar todas las piezas ordenadas del juego, dejó una gran botella de licor en la mitad del tablero cuadriculado.

Gil alzó la mirada hasta la sonrisa inmutable de su hermano y esperó una explicación a eso, pues bien sabía que Vince tenía siempre extraños métodos de hacer las cosas.

**- Vamos a agregarle algunas reglas al juego, Gil~…sólo para hacerlo más entretenido –**dijo Vincent sentándose en una silla opuesta a la que ocupaba el pelinegro y apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Cada vez que saco una pieza tuya del tablero tendrás que beber medio vaso de éstos –**muestra uno de los vasos y con su índice lo arrastra hasta él-** …y claro, funciona igual para mí –**sonrió esperando la aceptación de su hermano.

Gilbert no era esencialmente bueno en el ajedrez y era prácticamente evidente su futura derrota, pero en vista de que Vincent no le dejaría dormir la idea de un trago no le vino tan mal.

**- Está bien, comencemos… -**movió un peón dos cuadros adelante.

Vincent le había sentado frente a las piezas de color blanco, ya sea como gesto de cordialidad o de fría estrategia, le había otorgado a su hermano mayor el "privilegio" de comenzar el juego.

"_¡Ay! Querido Gil~"_ pensó Vincent con una sonrisa mientras le observaba, divirtiéndose con la inocencia de su hermano.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es una transición y no tiene mucho<em> you know~<em> pero me entretuve imaginándolo xd (espero que a uds también les entretenga ;u;)

A los que esperan "la mejor parte" de la historia ya viene~ calma~ ya tengo algunas partes listas uwu

COMENTEN! O_Ó

Bye bye~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO ; _ ; en verdad lo siento... castíguenme! -se ofrece(?)-

Ok! Hablando en serio... xd Agradezco mucho a las personas que siguen esta historia (tú, el que está leyendo~ (L) ) y también a los que han dejado sus comentarios (sí, tú también~ (L) ).

LOS AMO A TODOS! ; u ;

Ahora~ disfruten del siguiente capítulo... ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**.**

**.**

Vincent jugaba su juego favorito, donde podía mover las piezas a su favor, quitar de en medio sin remordimientos la pieza que estorbara su propósito, deleitarse sacrificando peones para hacer caer en sus trampas las piezas del oponente y planear el destino de 15 piezas sólo para proteger a una… disfrutaba, porque para él el ajedrez era una graciosa alegoría de la vida.

El juego había sido un total triunfo para Vincent. Como era de esperar, al avanzar la noche, Gil ya estaba completamente ebrio y con menos de la mitad de las piezas en el tablero, mientras que su hermano estaba perfectamente compuesto y a pocos pasos de un triunfo definitivo.

**- Jaque mate~ -**dijo suavemente el rubio tras hacer sonar la pieza en el tablero al moverla, con una euforia sutil en su mirada que era capaz de intimidar al que estuviera cerca.

**- Vaya… eres bueno –**reconoció Gil echando una rápida ojeada al tablero, sin querer analizar mucho su derrota, y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con la razón mareada por el alcohol.

**- Depende del sentido que le des a la palabra… -**sonrió jocosamente su hermano mayor, jugando con los significados de la connotación "bueno" y su propia y conocida forma de actuar**- pero sí, soy bueno en muchas cosas.**

Repentinamente, con su brazo barrió con las piezas que quedaban en el tablero y todo lo que estaba en la mesa ubicada entre los hermanos Nightray, sin importarle quebrar lo que cayera al suelo con tal de despejar el camino hacia el pelinegro.

**- Ahora exijo mi premio… -**dijo Vincent con su permanente sonrisa y esa calma perturbadora, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa para inclinarse sobre ella hacia su hermano.

Gil se pegó un poco más al asiento, asustado por el imprevisto movimiento.

**- Cuál premio… –**preguntó extrañado y un poco temeroso por lo que sea que estuviera planeando su hermano.

**- Oh… ¿No lo mencioné? –**dijo Vincent mientras se ponía de pie y corría la mesa a un lado**- …es que me pareció tan evidente que creí que no era necesario explicarlo.**

Rió ligeramente mientras se ubicaba frente a su hermano y extendía una mano para jugar con un mechón de su cabello negro.

Vince bajó su mano recorriendo con su índice, en una suave caricia, la mejilla de su hermano.

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –**rompió el curso de esa caricia apartando de un manotazo la mano de él

**- Je… ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? –**Vincent retiró inmediatamente su mano, bajó un poco su rostro y lo miró sombríamente con una sonrisa, un brillo en su mirada delataba que la naturaleza de sus intenciones iban más allá de la obsesión de hermano a hermano.

Gilbert, a pesar suyo, comprendió esa mirada. Un inevitable sonrojo y una mueca de perturbación le quitaron su típico rictus de seriedad en el rostro.

Ante esa respuesta el pelidorado rió suavemente y se regocijó con la adorable expresión de su hermano.

Vincent caminó hasta donde estaba ubicada la cama y pasó una mano lentamente por el tallado de madera a los pies de ella, mientras le dirigía una mirada vigilante de soslayo.

**- Quita es estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro… no voy a hacer nada contigo –**dijo por fin Gilbert, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarle.

**- Pero Gil… -**se volvió a su hermano con una mirada inocente.

**- ¡Pero nada! ¡Quiero que salgas de mi cuarto! –**se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y obligarle a retirarse… pero antes de llegar a ella algo le detuvo.

Un sonido que le turbó por completo e hizo que sus movimientos se congelaran… un sonido espeluznante que hizo que el aire que respiraba pareciera sólido… su mayor terror llegaba hasta sus oídos…

**- Miau~ -**maulló Vincent con una sonrisa astuta reprimida, a sus espaldas, simulando un gato como el último recurso para detenerle.

Su hermano mayor se volteó lentamente en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, con pánico en sus ojos. Los gatos siempre le habían aterrado, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido a controlarlo… o por lo menos hacerlo pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, con la razón nublada por el alcohol, su miedo volvía a resurgir como cuando era niño.

**- Miau~ - **volvió a maullar Vince mientras caminaba hacia él, con su mirada bicolor fija en él y una actitud felina de caza.

**- V-Vincent…**

**- Miaaaa~**

**- No no no…**

Su hermano avanzaba cada vez más, obligándole a retroceder hasta topar con una pared. Una vez atrapado por Vince su miedo por su actitud felina comenzó a confundirse con la poca distancia entre ellos.

**- ¡Aléjate, Vincent! ¡Ya ganaste el juego! –**dijo alzando su voz nervioso, pero en lugar de obtener como respuesta el cumplimiento de su orden (que realmente parecía una súplica) su hermano se apegó más y le obligó a no moverse agarrando con firmeza el cuello de su camisa.

**- No, Gil… –**respondió fijando su mirada en los ojos dorados que tenía en frente**- el juego recién comienza~**

Rió entre dientes.

Gilbert se sentía atrapado, como cuando eran niños y compartía con su hermano, que le era un completo extraño… con el cual sentía una extraña amenaza cada vez que estaba cerca y sentía un frío miedo que le atravesaba profundo.

Vince se acercó un poco más, podía sentir la respiración nerviosa del pelinegro en sus propios labios… sonrió solo un poco, y esa distancia peligrosa la cerró con un beso muy suave justo al borde de su boca. Pasó su rodilla por entre las piernas de Gil para generar fricción justo en una zona que le haría reaccionar, aunque fuera contra voluntad Vincent conseguiría hacer estremecer a su hermano.

El cuerpo del mayor se tensó por completo y cerró sus ojos aterrado por lo que estaba pasando, no sabía muy bien como llegaron a eso y menos como podría escapar.

**- ¡No te pongas tenso! Verás como te gusta escuchar un "Ah~" –**suspiró el rubio en su oído con una intención morbosa para provocarlo.

Gilbert abrió sus ojos muy grande, como si así pudiera despertar de las jugarretas que le hacía su mente por el licor, pero por el contrario, al hacer eso, todas las provocaciones de su hermano le parecieron más reales aún y le fue completamente imposible evitar que en su rostro se hiciera presente un sonrojo tortuoso.

Poco a poco Vince fue abriendo la camisa de su hermano, deteniéndose pérfidamente en cada botón. Una vez que se deshizo de ella bajó por su pecho desnudo con sus gráciles movimientos, llegó a su vientre y con ligeros besos iba marcando un camino peligroso cada vez más abajo.

**- Vince… -**dijo con aflicción en su voz.

El rubio no se detuvo hasta que las manos de su hermano le obligaron a hacerlo.

**- No me siento bien…**

En su cabeza daban vuelta mil pensamientos, le inundaba un calor que le parecía muy ajeno y un sopor extraño le envolvía por completo. Al estado en que le había sometido el alcohol, contribuían todas las maniobras que había hecho Vincent para llevarle a esto, sentía sus pulsaciones en las sienes y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus reacciones, por la cercanía y el tacto de su hermano, las interpretó como una aturdidora incomodidad.

Vincent alzó su mirada bicolor y sonrió secretamente antes de volver a la altura del rostro de su hermano, con un falso gesto de preocupación.

**- Oh, Gil… -**dijo ladeando un poco su cabeza, como si fuera completamente inocente y no tuviera responsabilidad alguna del estado del pelinegro**.**

Volvió a sonreír y empujando con cuidada delicadeza a Gilbert logró llevarle hasta la superficie mullida de la cama.

**- Recuéstate un poco –**dijo con voz muy suave mientras a gatas se ubicaba sobre él, posando unas rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra junto a la cadera del pelinegro.

Con sus dedos delineó los labios de su hermano mayor y bajó por todo el contorno de su cuerpo, una vez que llegó al límite de su pantalón introdujo su mano lentamente… hasta que su tacto hizo que la respiración cada vez más rápida de Gilbert se pausara por un suspiro.

**- B-Basta… -**dijo el pelinegro, moviéndose para que retirara su mano y queriendo empujarlo lejos de él… pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como deseaba.

Vincent retiró su mano con una sonrisa y se quitó de encima, sin decir nada se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana que había permanecido abierta por acción de Gil. Miró unos segundos por ella y luego de cerrarla se volteó hacia su hermano con un gesto triunfante.

**- Ahora si podemos seguir jugando~ -**dijo dando un aplauso de emoción junto a su rostro y se acercó nuevamente a él, que apenas se había vuelto a incorporar apoyando sus codos en la cama**- ¡No sé qué hubiera hecho si hubieses enfermado, querido Gil!**

**- Él único enfermo eres tú –**respondió Gilbert que a pesar de su estado mantenía una mirada tenaz contra Vincent.

**- Es que me pareces tan fascinante, Gil… -**le susurró el rubio sin molestarse ni negar lo que le decía.

Volvió a subirse a la cama con esa actitud felina de caza que siempre había logrado intimidar a Gilbert.

**- No… -**se negó el pelinegro.

**- Sí~ -**insistió Nightray.

**- ¡No!**

**- Sí…**

**- N…**

**- ¡Sí, Gil! –**le interrumpió, ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia y casi como una orden.

Aunque su hermano mayor se intentaba resistir, logró quitarle sus pantalones sin tanta dificultad. Él se quitó los propios y desabotonó su camisa antes de volver a ubicarse sobre él, abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre las caderas de Gilbert, sujetando al pelinegro de los hombros para que permaneciera recostado.

El rubio se inclinó lentamente hacia él y, tomándole de la barbilla, besó sus labios sin limitaciones.

No era la primera vez que Vincent se aprovechaba de las situaciones, pero esta vez con su hermano estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Gilbert estaba confundido y su voluntad fallaba, no podía despejar sus sensaciones y un sopor que le separaba de la razón le encerraba.

**- Sólo cierra tus ojos… -**susurró Vince inclinándose de manera que sus cuerpos tuvieran mayor contacto y sus besos alcanzaran la piel trémula de su hermano.

Gilbert se había comenzado a sentir acelerado, pero con el transcurso de la noche sus sentidos estaban cada vez más aletargados… cerró sus ojos y el temor que le producía dejarse llevar por el camino de la pasión junto a su hermano iba desapareciendo, al igual que su noción de la realidad.

**- Vince… -**murmuró encendido y entreabriendo sus ojos para buscar la imagen de esos ojos de dos colores y la larga cabellera dorada que caía hacia él.

**- Shh… -**le hizo callar Vincent llevando su índice a sus labios y obligándole a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, con un beso ligero en sus párpados.

Todo oscuro… en el silencio una respiración pausada y una sensación cálida… finalmente Gilbert se rindió al sueño.

Una vez que consiguió conducirlo al sopor, Vincent se quitó de encima y con una vaga sonrisa le observó largo rato, permaneciendo en silencio para no perturbar el dormir de su hermano.

Luego dio un suspiro y tomando el cobertor le abrigó hasta los hombros.

**- Hasta mañana… -**rió mordiendo su propio labio para no emitir ruido y se recostó a su lado, sin despegar la mirada de la imagen indefensa de Gilbert al dormir… hasta que sus ojos también se cerraron, con las ansias guardadas por lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente.

Vincent Nightray en verdad añoraba la presencia de su hermano cada vez que se iba a dormir… como cuando eran niños e inocentemente dormía en su misma cama, compartiendo su sueño y disfrutando de su imagen. Pero al crecer fueron separados de habitaciones y la distancia entre ellos- ya sea por tiempo, intereses o preocupaciones- fue en una continua acentuación… al igual que su anormal apego por él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

.

MENTIRA! falta un capítulo aún~ o u ó jujuju ...y Gosh! cómo me entretiene pensar en él xd

Comenten :3 ...múltiples veces y con mucho amor! o_ó

Bye bye~


End file.
